


Badass

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Supercorp drabble of Kara and Lena admiring each other.





	Badass

The pitch black darkness on the other side of the window gradually transformed as the morning sun rose. Lena and Kara were laying in bed, unaware that they've stayed up all night talking and loving each other. Kara was giggling at a joke Lena told. The sight of Kara's happiness put a smile on Lena's face. She brushed back a strand of Kara's hair that was obstructing her perfect view. 

Kara noticed Lena's gaze. "What?"

Lena shrugged. "You're just amazing." 

"Really?" Kara asked, with eyebrows raised in flirtation.

"Yep. Some might even say, super."

The redness that filled Kara's cheeks as she laughed a moment ago returned, accompanied by a sheepish smile. 

"You're still shy." Lena said.

Kara crossed her arms and got defensive. "Am not."

"Prove it!"

Kara was accepted the challenge. She captured Lena's lips with her own. Kara's hands frantically moved over Lena's body, wanting to feel all of her all at once. Kara rolled on top of Lena who, wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. They were both breathless from kissing. Kara pulled away and looked down adoringly at the woman she loved.

Lena smiled up at her. 

"How do you do it?" Kara asked.

Lena was taken aback. "Huh?"

"Everything you do, everything about you. Somehow you manage to be cool, confident, sexy, badass, but also sweet, and smart. How?" Kara mused.

Lena bit her lip. "I'm glad you think so. Guess I'm a good actress, because I feel stressed a lot. It's not as bad as it used to be, but sometimes I still feel like I'm drowning." Lena paused for a moment. Kara suddenly felt concerned by the serious tone of Lena's voice. "It's ok though. I just, fake it till I make it I guess." Lena laughed. "And what about you, Kara Danvers? You're the badass one. Saving the city on a weekly basis, being a reporter, being such a great sister to Alex, and being the best girlfriend I could've dreamed of."

"That last one is really easy." Kara pointed out.

They both smiled. Their finger intertwined. Another loving look was exchanged. 

"I guess I fake it till I make it too." Kara admitted.

Suddenly, Kara pulled her shirt off and kissed her way up Lena's neck.

"I told you I'm not shy." She whispered into Lena's ear.

Lena's cocky grin was enveloped by Kara's hungry kiss. 

"I knew you were badass." Lena said in between kisses.

Kara blushed slightly but chose to use her mouth for things she preferred to talking. Lena lightly scratched Kara's back as the kiss intensified. Soon, lips weren't enough. Kara took off Lena's shirt and started kissing her breasts. Lena gasped at the sensation.

"Hey," Lena said, getting Kara's attention. Kara looked up at her, curiously. "I know one thing we don't have to fake."

They both laughed. Lena pulled the sheet over them. The sun continued to brighten the day, but the girls didn't plan on leaving that bed or going to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
